Three-phase power systems are widely used to provide electric power to consumers. Efficient operation of such systems requires that loads are properly balanced across each phase. Unfortunately, load imbalances can be a common occurrence. Various systems such as power line carrier or power line communication systems offer an integrated solution to resolving such imbalances in part by leveraging the distribution feeder network to collect and analyze phase-related information, real-time, in a centralized location. Power line carrier systems, however, represent only one medium for correcting imbalances. Other systems that leverage existing network connectivity between centralized locations and devices capable of obtaining phase-related information that can be used to correct load imbalances are also desirable.